Just ANGEL
by Jammy Jam Jam Jams
Summary: It's a funny story.... you got to read it to know it.


Cordelia is fixing the computer.  
  
Angel: Cordy, what are you doing?  
  
Cordy: (sarcastically) I'm waxing my legs.  
  
Angel: Good. About time you did. I thought they were looking a bit hairy.  
  
Cordy: What?! (Glances at her legs) I used Immac this morning!  
  
Angel: Looks like you were asleep when you did it.  
  
Cordy: Shut it! Shut up now or else no more visions.  
  
WESLEY ENTERS  
  
Wes: Cordy! LOOK AT THE COMPUTER!  
  
Cordy: I was about to fix it!  
  
Wes: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT.  
  
Angel: Oh my god. Is Wesley shouting?  
  
Cordy: Yeah, he is. You can tell, cos his eyebrows go all over the place.  
  
Wes: Cordelia!  
  
Cordy: And he addresses me as "Cordelia" and not "Cordy".   
  
Wes: Cordelia!  
  
Cordy: See?  
  
Angel: Oh yeah.  
  
GUNN ENTERS  
  
Gunn: Hey! What's the down low?  
  
Wes: Cordelia broke the computer.  
  
Gunn: WHAT?! Cordelia! My bunny site was on there!  
  
Cordy: Your what?!  
  
Gunn: Erm. (Tries to act cool) Nothing.  
  
Angel: Come on, guys, we're fix the computer. Stop getting angry at Cordy.  
  
Wes: YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS!!  
  
Angel: So?  
  
Wes: SO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THAT'S MY JOB!  
  
Angel: Well, let me have a word with Joss about who's better at being boss!  
  
Gunn: Guys! Stop stressing! My eyes are skimming all over the place looking at all of you.  
  
Wes: I just want to know what happened to the computer and who is going to fix it.  
  
Cordy: It wasn't me!  
  
Gunn: She even saw me on the counter.  
Cordy: It wasn't me!  
  
Gunn: She -  
  
Angel: I love that song! Hey, have you got Shaggy's album?  
  
Gunn: I'm going to get it today!  
  
Angel: Oh we have SO much in common! (He does a little girly dance and twirls Gunn around).  
  
Wes: SO WHO'S GOING TO ANSWER ME?  
  
LINDSAY ENTERS  
  
Lindsay: ME!   
  
Wes: (Quieter) Oh. Er. Okay.  
  
Lindsay: It was my evil hand that broke the computer. Sorry.  
  
Wes: Well, I hope that you and your evil hand go to.. (Quietens down) hell.  
  
Gunn: Wesley W Price!  
  
Lindsay: It wasn't my entire fault! (Turns and winks at Cordy).  
  
Cordy: (Giggles) Me and Lindsay were...Erm...playing...  
  
Angel: Huh?  
  
Wes: WHAT?!  
  
Cordy:...We were playing snake on the computer! My Nokia broke! What did you think we were doing? DUH!  
  
Angel: (Innocently) Nothing!  
  
Wes: Well, just fix the computer, okay?  
  
Lindsay: Sure thing. Well, I have to go shopping with Angel first, so I'll fix it later.  
  
Wes: YOU'RE WHAT?  
  
Lindsay: We're going shopping! Me and Angel!  
  
Gunn: AH HEM!  
  
Lindsay: Oh yeah, and Gunn!  
  
Angel: Come on, let's go.  
  
Cordy: This scene seems weird.  
  
Wes: Yeah it does. ... Hey guys! Wait for me!  
  
Cordy: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Lindsay: It's a boy's day out.  
  
Cordy: In the mall?  
  
Lindsay: Best place.  
  
Cordy: I'm starting to think that I have gay friends.  
  
Lindsay, Angel, Gunn and Wesley giggle.  
  
JOSS: CUT THE CRAP!  
Gunn: Okay. That voice REALLY scared me!  
  
Angel: It's only Joss!  
  
JOSS: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?  
  
Lindsay: Well...we were just about to go shopping.  
  
JOSS: OH NOOOOOOO YOU'RE NOT! NOT IN MY SCRIPT!  
  
Wesley: Well, okay then.... let's jump into Cartoon Network!  
  
Gunn: What's that?  
  
Angel: It's a cartoon channel. Come on then, let's go! I wanna go meet Daphne out of Scooby Dooby Doo!  
  
Lindsay: I heard that some chick's playing her in a movie.  
  
Cordy: HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO?!  
  
JOSS: YEAH! HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
Cordy: You may be boss, Joss, but copying is SO last year!   
  
JOSS: I DIDN'T WRITE YOU TO BE COCKY TO ME!  
  
Cordy: SO?! It's more interesting than me fixing a computer! Come on, Jossy boy! What the heck happened to all your talent?!  
  
JOSS: ERM... (Fades out).  
  
Angel: (to Cordy) You coming?  
  
Cordy: I've got sheep shagging to do.  
  
Angel: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Cordy: Keep it cool, Angel! I was joking!   
  
Angel: No, no, I got what you meant. I just felt sorry for the sheep.  
  
Lindsay: So, are you coming or not?  
  
SPIKE ENTERS  
  
Spike: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh, ooh, group hug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALL THE MEN GO AND HUG HIM. CORDY LOOKS VERY PUZZLED.  
  
Spike: Look! (Shows them his fingernails).  
  
Wesley: They've always been black.  
  
Gunn: They look nice though!  
  
Angel: Yeah, they look very sleek and sassy.  
  
Lindsay: I like your hair too!  
  
Spike: Oh, you guys.... I love you all!!  
  
Cordy: Can I just tell you that you are all complete weirdos! You're all tofts!   
  
Spike: We're all a what-er??  
  
Cordy: Tofts! I don't know what the heck it means!   
  
Angel: Erm... Okay! Let's go!!  
  
THE MEN ALL GO. CORDY IS STILL PUZZLED. JOSS'S DONE A RUNNER. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
